gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Z-Type
The Truffade Z-Type is a gang car in Grand Theft Auto 2 (driven by members of the Zaibatsu Corporation) and an old luxury coupé in Grand Theft Auto V. 2D Universe The vehicle appears in the Downtown, Residential and Industrial Districts of Anywhere City in GTA 2, all driven by the Zaibatsu gangs. It gives a silenced machine gun when crushed. The Z-Type is inspired by the Bugatti Type 57 Atlantic. Similarly to its appearance in GTA V, it has very characteristic handling, with a high top speed and excellent acceleration, however, it's very prone to tailspins and is merely difficult to control, however in the hands of an experienced driver, it can be a great getaway car, good for timed missions. Z-Type (GTA2) (Larabie).jpg|Ray Larabie's original design for the vehicle. Z_Type_gang.jpg|The Zaibatsu Corporation Z-Type in GTA 2. Z-Type-GTA2.png HD Universe The vehicle is a sleek classic coupe made by Truffade. It is based on the Bugatti Type 57SC Atlantic. The 1937 Z-Type can be bought for $10,000,000 from Legendarymotorsport.net. According to Devin Weston, Franklin Clinton and Legendarymotorsport.net only 10 Z-Types were made - hence the high price tag. It is the most expensive land vehicle to appear in the GTA Series. Performance The vehicle is powered by a massive inline-12 engine, which is capable of powering the vehicle up to impressive top speeds. The car has a very characteristic handling that results in its ability to calmly accelerate and easily weave through light traffic. This gives the player the impression that it is a relatively easy car to drive, but it is also prone to sudden and unexpected spinouts upon cornering at any speed. Due to its poor weight distribution and soft suspension, it is prone to oversteer, and counter-steering is extremely difficult. It reaches from 0 to 60 mph (100 km/h) in 6 seconds with a top speed of 155 mph (250 km/h) which would have been the world record of a car's acceleration rate in 1937. Prominent Appearences Devin Weston requests an all-black variant of this car in the mission Eye in the Sky. Trevor and Franklin are tasked with retrieving it from record producer Chad Mulligan who has hidden it so it can't be taken away from him in his divorce. This mission involves using an LSPD camera in a helicopter to identify and track Chad back to the lockup. Franklin on the ground then has to chase Chad as he tries to escape. This lead onto the use of a thermal camera to detect Chad in a parking garage. Once found Franklin takes the car and drives it to Los Santos International Airport where Devin is waiting. One of Devin's men then take the car somewhere else. Notable Owners *Chad Mulligan (formerly) *Devin Weston *Tony Posada Gallery Chad Mulligan Z-Type.jpg|Chad Mulligan's all-black Z-Type. Hotknife LSCustoms GTAV.jpg|A modified Z-Type owned by Tony Posada. ZType-GTAV.png|A pre-release screenshot of the car. Z-typeTruffade - cropped.png|Engine close-up. The engine is incorrectly mentioned as an inline-8 but it has 12 cylinders instead with 8 spark plug leads. Car-interior-z-type-gtav.png|Interior Z-Type-Next-Gen-Version.jpg|A Z-Type being chased by an Interceptor in the next generation version of Grand Theft Auto V. Locations GTA 2 *Downtown District: **Zarelli **Omnitron **Zaibatsu HQ *Residential District: **The Village **Xenoton **Cayman *Industrial District: **Bayano **Sennora **Lattero **Escobar **House Of Guns (parked) GTA V *Can be bought for $10,000,000 from Legendarymotorsport.net in story. *Can be bought for $950,000 from the same website in GTA Online. *If you park it in Trevor's Vespucci Beach parking spot with Franklin after obtaining it during "Eye In The Sky," get yourself killed, exit the mission and take a cab back to Vespucci Beach as fast as possible (still with Frank), it will most likely still be parked there, as long as you don't actively drive any other vehicle in the meantime. Trivia General * The Z-Type, the Furore GT and Panto are only featured in two GTA games, both being set in 2013. * The default radio stations for the Z-Type are: ** GTA 2: Futuro FM or Lithium FM(Only after "Radio Za-Za!"). ** GTA V: Los Santos Rock Radio, Vinewood Boulevard Radio or Radio Mirror Park. GTA 2 *A Zaibatsu member can be seen driving the Z-Type in the introduction scene at the Residential District, to run over a Redneck member. GTA V *The Z-Type is the most expensive car in the series, its price being at $10 million. *The Z-Type is one of the oldest cars in GTA V, along with the Hotknife, Duneloader, Rat-Loader, Roosevelt and the old Tractor. *It is possible to buy more than 8 Z-Types even though Devin Weston and Legendarymotorsport.net claim that there are only 10 in existence, as two are already owned. Furthermore, the Zaibatsu Corporation is shown to use an entire fleet of Z-Types as gang cars in Grand Theft Auto 2, which is set in the same year as GTA V. Possible explanations include: **The references in GTA V to only ten being made simply refer to the first-generation model and that the Zaibatsu-owned Z-Types are of a newer generation. **The Z-Types belonging to Zaibatsu are an entirely new car that share their name with the original luxury coupe. **The Z-Types used by Zaibatsu are named for the company they are associated with (the "Z" standing for "Zaibatsu") and the similarities in name with the original Z-Type are coincidental. **The history and number of Z-Types made changed during the vehicle's transition from the 2D Universe to the HD Universe. *Aside from service and emergency vehicles, the Z-Type, Stallion, Stinger, Panto, Tour Bus, and Furore GT are the only vehicles from the 2D Universe to reappear in the HD Universe. *Along with several other vehicles, this vehicle has no reverse lights. *Although strangely enough, the Z-Type has 2 extra tail lights in the back, these were probably going to be the reverse lights, but Rockstar forgot to remove them. They are now likely prop indicators or turning lights. *When at top speed, the Z-Type can slowly outrun most of the super cars. *If given the right paint job (and possibly the right crew emblem) from Los Santos Customs, it will resemble the Zaibatsu Z-Type from GTA 2. *The mostly likely reason for its relatively cheap price in GTA Online compared to its story mode price is that it is quite hard for the player to get $10 million without playing extremely hard, or mods, cheats or glitches. * In GTA V, the Z-Type shares the same engine sound as the Hotknife and Dominator but is deeper in pitch. See also * A-Type * B-Type Navigation }} de:Z-Type (2) es:Z-Type hu:Z-Type pl:Z-Type Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 2 Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vintage cars Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Truffade Category:Sports Classics